


One Day

by CrystalNavy



Category: One Piece
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2018-09-10
Packaged: 2019-07-10 02:09:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15939599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrystalNavy/pseuds/CrystalNavy
Summary: One day I will see you again......





	1. As long as my dream's alive, I will survive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Every wish comes at a price

"Shall we?" a cloaked man brushed the dirt from his cloak

With that, he and his companions vanished into the tunnels of what was currently their main base. Their group had surfaced a year ago, and no one knew what their agenda was. In the eyes of the World Government, they were dangerous, and would no doubt be dealt with at some point or another. However, all of them knew that they were in for, and as long as they accomplished what they set out to do first, they were okay with that. Lately, there have been rumors of a rare Devil Fruit, which granted the eater the power to fulfill any wish they chose. They were after that fruit.

The room they walked into was circular. It could accommodate all of them without a problem, and it also served as a hub which gave access to other rooms. They hit the jackpot on this one. Acquiring Dr. Vegapunk as their ally was a blessing. Of course, it came at a price, for he only agreed to assist them under the condition of being able to study whoever ate the fruit after they served their purpose.

"Do you think Sengoku knows?"

"Whether he does or not is irrelevant. He is retired, so he won't be impeding us any time soon. As for the others, it took them six years to make a move against Portgas D. Ace, despite the fact that he was out in the open. It will take them much longer to consider us a threat, and even longer than that to find us and have us dealt with."

"That may be so, but once they find out that the one person they used their resources to remove from this world is revived, they will tie that to the powers of Dream-Dream Fruit, and once they find out one of us ate it, all bets would be off."

"Are you chickening out now? I thought we agreed that nothing else matters. We formed this organization to try and bring back the person who showed kindness towards all of us."

"I am not chickening out, O-Kiku!"

"Sure does look that way to me, Deuce." O-Kiku leaned against the wall, smirking at her fuming colleague

-x-

O-Tama yawned and stretched, before sitting up in her bed.

"Good morning, O-Tama." O-Kiku greeted "Another day, another chance to find what we're looking for."

O-Tama beamed at that, all vestiges of sleep gone.

"You're in a good mood, I see." O-Kiku smiled

O-Tama nodded, a smile never leaving her face.

-x-

"You better spill what I want to know." a man held the owner of the establishment at knife point "Or I will not hesitate to kill you."

"Who are you?" the other man was clearly afraid

"We are a group formed from the remnants of a certain pirate crew and the villagers from Kuri." his assailant informed "We are after the Dream-Dream fruit. As who we are......call us Neo Spades."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dun dun dun


	2. Warriors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We're the warriors who built this town

Deuce rested comfortably on his bed, his head resting on his hands. He smiled at the ceiling, as he repeated to himself why he was doing this. Why all of them were doing this.

He couldn't wait to see his former Captain again. To see the very smile that won him and the rest of the crew over. 

In this world full of bigotry and corruption, people like his former Captain were needed more than ever.

And his Captain needed someone to love him, to let him know they cared.

And Neo Spades were going to do just that.

He recalled all the happy memories shared with his Captain.

And those memories, they hurt. 

Because he would do anything to have their old life back.

And now he had a chance.

He got up from the bed, and put on the mandatory garb that all members of Neo Spades wore in public to disguise their identities.

He needed to focus. Now was not the time for sentimentality.

That time would come later, when their shared dream is fulfilled through the power of Dream-Dream fruit.

They needed to find that fruit first, and then......

Then they would have it all. 

O-Kiku even agreed to take the fall as the fruit eater and Vegapunk's test subject, so that they - the Spade Pirates - would be happy with their Captain.

O-Tama included.

-x-

"I am going out." Deuce informed his colleagues

"Yes." Mihar nodded "We're so close to having the breakthrough in our search. Do be careful, though. I don't think he'd appreciate it if any of us lose our lives trying to restore his. You know how he feels about people thinking his own life is important."

"Of course." Deuce assured with a bittersweet smile "I know that. I know that too well."

He bid them goodbye, before he headed out. He had both of his short knives within an arm's reach, and he wouldn't hesitate to use them.

He had a bit of wild hope that Akainu himself would show up to challenge them on their own turf, so he would have the pleasure of slaughtering that heartless bastard with his own two hands. 

His destination was the seedy bar. The patrons of this particular bar were prone to giving information for a certain amount of cash.

They settled such matters by setting up 'appointments' to throw government officers from their trail.

Deuce was invited to one such appointment. He would hand over some money, and in exchange, he would get the exact location of Dream-Dream fruit.

Happiness could indeed be bought with money, he realized.

He just hoped that his partner would show up.


	3. Under the sun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Information is gathered and it's time to take action.

Deuce took another sip of the wine this establishment offered.

His former Captain would love this, Deuce thought with a small smile. He had to remember to take him to a nice place after all this. 

Deuce looked up to see his informant sit down onto a vacant chair.

The smile disappeared from his face, as he looked at his companion with a serious, business-like expression.

"Tell me where it is." Deuce laid the required amount of cash onto the table between them

"Impatient, are we?" his companion laughed, sloshing the drink inside of his own glass "I wonder what do you need it for when you're so desperate to get your hands on it. Could it be that you've lost someone important?"

"That's for us to know and for you to never find out." Deuce retorted icily

"Fair enough. It is currently on the small island to the east of here."

And his companion proceeded to reveal the name and full location of the island in question. Afterwards, he collected the cash, and the two of them parted ways.

On his way back, Deuce's expression was not a happy one. He hated how this stranger could see right through him. In the pirate world, sentimentality was seen as a weakness, for anyone could use it against you, by killing your loved ones.

And that was exactly what happened to Spade Pirates and to O-Tama during War of the Best.

They failed, and he paid the price of their failure.

They lost his bright smile, which could make them forget their hardships, could make their pain go away.

Too bad that not even his smile could make his own pain go away in the end.

But this time, it would end up differently.

This time, they would succeed.

They would protect that smile, the smile that once protected them.

Now it was their turn to do the same for him.

They would protect him from his demons, both real and imaginary ones.

-x-

"I am back!" Deuce announced

"Did you find the information?"

"Yes." Deuce nodded, relaying it to everyone 

"It's time for a good old pirate raid, then." Mihar smiled

"For Ace." Cornelia said, raising her curved saber into the air

"For Ace." everyone chorused

"Prepare the vessel." Deuce ordered "We're going fruit hunting, and hopefully, we'd get to beat up some Marines on the way!"

"O-Tama, you stay here." O-Kiku advised "It's too dangerous to go with us, and someone has to stay and watch over this base. We'll come back and we'll bring your big brother with us, okay?"

"Okay!" O-Tama readily agreed


End file.
